En el tren
by Averno 10
Summary: "Les recordamos a los señores pasajeros que deben respetar las normas de seguridad..."
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, lo de siempre, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Era horrible. Un día extremadamente caluroso en un tren lleno de gente. Simplemente lo peor que te podía pasar después de un día duro en el trabajo. Se podía apreciar un olor a patatas fritas con kétchup que venía del niño que tenía al lado. ¡Qué asco le daba aquel olor! Llegamos a la quinta parada (quedaban dos más para la parada de nuestro protagonista) cuando entró una mujer de edad avanzada. Miró al resto de pasajeros del tren, igual que nuestro hombre. Un niño por aquí, una embarazada por allá, uno con la pierna escayolada por el otro lado y gente de su edad, que hace 5 segundos estaba leyendo o escuchando música, ahora estaba "misteriosamente" dormida.

.

**-"¡Qué cabrones!"**-pensó un hombre de extraño pelo plateado, ojos negros, pantalón vaquero y camisa blanca casi desabrochada hasta la mitad, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para cedérselo a la anciana.-**Por favor, señora.**-le dijo a la par que hacía un gesto a la mujer para que se sentara.-

**-¡Muchas gracias, hijo!**-le contestó, cortésmente, mientras se sentaba.-**Empezaba a pensar que todos los jóvenes eran unos maleducados.-**rió la señora.-

.

Cuando las puertas se cerraban y el tren estaba a punto de volver a ponerse en marcha, el hombre estaba por agarrarse al aro que colgaba del techo pero, entonces, vio una estela púrpura. Acto seguido algo le golpeó el pecho y cayó de espaldas con algo encima del sitio dónde había sido golpeado. Al intentar levantarse y mirar que tenía encima, pudo ver a una chica de pelo violáceo recogido en una coleta, camiseta corta y azul, con el dibujo de un lirio y un pantalón corto que le daba por las rodillas pero que, debido a la caída, ahora le llegaba casi hasta el final de los muslos, dejando ver sus largas y delgadas piernas. La peli-púrpura levantó la cabeza y se topó a pocos centímetros de la cara del chico que había parado su caída. El chico se quedó totalmente embobado con los ojos caramelo de ella; tanto que sonrió sin querer. Al ver la cercanía y, sobre todo, la, según su propio pensamiento, sexy sonrisa que le dedicaba su, técnicamente hablando, "para-caídas", la chica se sonrojó. Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una voz, más concretamente, la que venía de megafonía:

.

_**-"Les recordamos a los señores pasajeros que de deben respetar las normas de seguridad y que es peligroso entrar en el tren cuando las puertas se están cerrando. Gracias y buen viaje."-**_ante las palabras de, posiblemente, el conductor, la chica sacó la lengua, mordiéndola ligeramente y, acto seguido se levantó y le tendió la mano al peli-plateado, que la aceptó encantado.-

**-El conductor dirá lo que quiera pero**-empezó a decir la chica mientras ayudaba a levantarse al muchacho.-** creo que la agilidad, rapidez y destreza que he demostrado colándome antes de que las puertas se cerraran, son admirables.**-el chico sonrió.-** Soy Anko.- **le dijo estrechándole la mano, aprovechando que ya se la tenía cogida.-

**-Es la disculpa más rara que he oído en mi vida.**-le respondió. Ambos sonrieron. Luego él susurró, para que solo ella lo oyese- **Y, ¿sabes, Anko? No sé si tu agilidad, rapidez y destreza son admirables, pero tus piernas sí.**-Anko se sonrojó más.-** Y, soy Kakashi.-**nuevamente se estrecharon la mano pero, esta vez, se la soltaron luego. La de ojos caramelo, se agarró a uno de los aros del techo, igual que hizo el peli-plata.-

.

El tren se vació casi por completo en la siguiente parada, solo quedaban Kakashi, Anko, la anciana y un hombre dormido junto a su acompañante, que escuchaba música. Entonces ambos aprovecharon para sentarse. Cuando se dieron de cuenta de que lo habían hecho uno al lado del otro se sonrieron mutuamente.

.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo las miradas entre ambos eran más constantes. El de ojos negros se fijaba en las largas y estilizadas piernas de la chica mientras que esta no dejaba de mirar el torso de su acompañante que, aunque estaba tapado por la camisa al ser esta muy fina y, con ayuda del sudor de Kakashi, se le pegaba al cuerpo y le marcaba los abdominales.

.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kakashi, había llegado a su parada.

.

**-¡Oh, bueno!**-se levantó.-** Esta es la mía.**-le sonrió a Anko, que lo miraba golpeando de forma constante el suelo con los pies.-** Un placer Anko. Y un placer también, señora.**-se despidió de ambas y se dispuso a salir.-

**-¡Kakashi!**-fue Anko la que llamó. El chico se giró.-

**-¿Qué?**

-**Mmmm, nada que… siento haberte tirado…**

**-Vaya, al final resulta que te disculpas como una persona normal.**-el chico rió y, después de hacer un gesto con la mano, salió del vagón del tren. Anko solamente suspiró.-

**-¿Por qué no le has pedido el teléfono?**-oyó decir a la señora.-**¿O el "mesenjer", o lo que sea que utilicéis los jóvenes de hoy? Parece un chico majo.**

**-¡No lo sé!**-dijo Anko.-**Pero ahora ya está…**-miró desanimada por la ventanilla.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Cuando Kakashi llegó a casa eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde. En el mismo instante en el que cruzó el umbral de la puerta, recibió un mensaje de Asuma, un compañero de trabajo.

.

"_**Hey, Kakashi, los chicos y yo vamos a salir a tomar algo. Si te quieres apuntar a las 9 y media en el bar de siempre.**_

_**Asuma"**_

_**.**_

Suspiró y decidió darse una ducha puesto que, debido al sudor, incluso se le transparentaba la camisa. Para cambiarse decidió coger ropa para salir; le vendría bien. Estaba un poco cabreado consigo mismo por no haberle pedido el número de teléfono a Anko. A veces no se entendía a sí mismo…

Acabó de ducharse y cenó algo ligerito. Luego picaría algo en algún bar. Para matar el tiempo que le quedaba hasta tener que marcharse miró un rato la televisión. Cuando dieron las nueve y veinte, apagó el televisor, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue hasta el bar donde había quedado con Asuma y sus amigos. Quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ir andando.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Llegó al bar a eso de las diez menos cinco.

.

**-Tío, llegas tarde.**-reconoció la voz de Asuma detrás de él.-

**-Sí, siempre haces lo mismo.**-añadió Genma.-

**-Bueno, lo importante es que ya está aquí.**-puso paz Iruka.-

**-Si ya sabéis que llegaré tarde, decidme que venga una hora antes y solucionado.**-dijo sonriéndoles a sus amigos.-

**-¡Boh! Da igual.**-dejó el tema el de la perilla.-**¿Qué vas a tomar?**

**-Con una cervecita me apaño.**-sonrió de nuevo el peli-plateado.-

.

La noche fue pasando tranquilamente y ninguno de ellos llevaba encima copas de más. Jugaron un par de billares y de futbolines, incluso una partida a los dardos. Cuando pasaban de las doce de la noche decidieron ir a algún local con un poco de música.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Cuando encontraron uno que era de su agrado, con música bailable pero no excesivamente alta (por si querían hablar) pidieron algo de picar y algo de beber. Un rato después de que ellos llegaran, y sin que ninguno notara su presencia, entraron en el bar un grupo de cuatro mujeres. Una con los ojos rojos y el pelo negro y largo; otra, con media melena, pelo negro que le daba justo por donde terminaba su cuello y de ojos negros; la tercera, con el pelo violeta hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color castaño oscuro, casi negro y la última con el color de pelo casi igual que la anterior, era la chica que Kakashi había conocido en el tren: Anko.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

**Bueno, la verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo la escenita del tren, jijiji. Tenía ganas de un fic de estos dos que se diera allí.**

**Por si no quedó claro, la segunda chica es Shizune y la tercera Yugao (no sé de qué color tiene los ojos… xD)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo.**

**Un saludo desde España:**

**Averno#10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Lo de siempre: que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Kakashi y el resto seguían en el bar, charlando. Hacía ya diez minutos que Anko y sus amigas estaban en el mismo local pero, ni el peli-plata ni la Mitarashi, se habían percatado de la presencia del otro.

Momentos después, Genma, vio a la peli-lila sentada en una de las mesas del fondo del local junto con Yugao. Kurenai estaba en la pista de baile, intentando que Shizune bailara; sin éxito.-

.

**-Hey, Asuma,**-dijo golpeándole ligeramente el hombro con el puño.-**voy hasta esa mesa un momento a ver si esta noche tengo suerte.**-le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y Asuma rió.-

**-Desde luego, la vas a necesitar.-**le dijo en broma.-

.

Genma iba esquivando a la gente que había en la pista de baile hasta llegar a la mesa en la que estaba sentada la Mitarashi. Se acercó a Anko y Yugao. La chica de pelo lila puso inmediatamente cara de molestia.

.

**-Hola.**-saludó el chico.-**Soy Genma.-** se presentó.-

**-Me parece muy bien.**-Anko desvió la vista, de nuevo, hacia su amiga. Viendo la falta de interés, el chico, volvió a hablar.-

**-¿Puedo invitaros a una copa?**-preguntó, sonriente.-

**-Es que ya tenemos.**-le contestó la Mitarashi, mostrándole su vaso y señalando el de Yugao, ambos llenos de una bebida rojiza.- **Pero,**-se levantó y se acercó al chico.-**veo que tú no.-**le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó con sutileza.-**¿Qué te parece si mi amiga y yo vamos a buscar otra copa a la barra y tú esperas aquí?**-preguntó coquetamente.-

**-Por mí perfecto.-**respondió de la misma forma que ella.-

.

La de ojos color avellana asintió y, junto con su amiga, se alejó hacia la barra. La Mitarashi se apoyó en la barra de metal y siguió bebiendo de su copa. A pesar de que el camarero pasó repetidas veces delante de ellas; no hizo ningún intento por llamar su atención.

.

**-¿No lo ibas a invitar?**-preguntó Yugao.-

**-Dije que veníamos a buscar otra copa. Yo nunca dije que fuese para él.**-levantó los hombros con una sonrisa.-** Semántica…**

Yugao también rió.-**En ese caso, ¿no te importará que me lo quede, ¿no?**-le preguntó, provocando que levantara una ceja.-

**-¿En serio te interesa ese Don Juan del tres al cuarto?**-dijo, casi afirmando pero aún con tono de pregunta.-

La de pelo más largo solo se encogió de hombros.-**Es mono.-**

La Mitarashi solo hizo un gesto con la mano, sin darle importancia.-**Que te diviertas.**

**-Eso intentaré**.-sonrió. Después de pedir la copa para Genma, volvió hacia donde él estaba. A pesar de que se había acercado por Anko, no parecía importarle que la que hubiese vuelto fuera Yugao.-

.

La noche siguió avanzando y, tras dos horas de estar en el local nuestros dos protagonistas no se habían cruzado.

A lo lejos, ya con Shizune y Kurenai, Anko vio a Yugao salir del local acompañada del chico que, horas antes, se había acercado a su mesa.

.

**-¡Hala!**-dijo Anko.-

-**Bueno…**-siguió Kurenai.-**Ya solo quedamos tres y, ahí donde la ves, Shizune se ha pasado un poco de copas.-**la señaló, apoyada en la barra para no perder el equilibrio.

**-Qué poco aguante tiene…**-la de pelo lila rió.-**Anda, vámonos-.**cada una se pasó uno de los brazos de Shizune por encima de un hombro y la ayudaron a salir del local.-

**-Ya he pedido un taxi.**-informó Kurenai. Anko asintió.-

.

Viendo salir a Genma acompañado, Kakashi, Asuma e Iruka, comentaban la escena.

.

**-Parece que no se la ha dado mal noche, ¿eh?**-dijo Asuma, pasándoles los brazos a ambos por los hombros.-** Aunque no es la chica a por la que fue…**-agregó.-

**-Ah, ¿no?**-preguntó Kakashi. Asuma negó con la cabeza.-**¿Quién fue la mujer lo suficientemente lista como para rechazarle?**-dijo con burla para después beber un trago de su vaso.-

**-Aquella que sale con las otras dos mujeres.**-el de la perilla señaló hacia la salida del local.- **¿Me das un trago?**-le pidió al peli-plata. Al ver a la mujer que su amigo le señalaba, Kakashi, escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca, mojando a Asuma por completó que puso mala cara mientras Iruka se reía.-** Vale, ya me compro otra.-**se secó la cara con una servilleta.-

**-Tengo que irme un momento, chicos.**-dijo el de ojos negros con urgencia, dejándole su vaso a Asuma y atravesando a toda velocidad la pista de baile.

.

Llegó a la puerta del local y salió a la calle. Miró a ambos lados y pudo ver a la mujer que estaba buscando entrando en un taxi y cerrando la puerta luego de entrar, unos metros más adelante.

.

**-¡Espera, Anko!**-gritó, empezando a correr en dirección al vehículo. Antes de poder llegar a él, el coche arrancó y se alejó de donde estaba.- **¡Mierda!**-maldijo, volviendo al bar.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Dentro del vehículo, Anko levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, sin ver nada debido a la falta de iluminación. Kurenai, que tenía a Shizune dormida en el regazo, al ver el gesto de su amiga le preguntó:

.

**-Anko, ¿qué pasa?**-también se giró, mirando a la calle por el cristal de atrás.-

**-Me pareció que alguien me llamaba…**-volvió a mirar al frente.-**Imaginaciones, supongo…**

**-Llevas rara toda la tarde.**-le de pelo negro acomodó un poco mejor a Shizune para que no tuviese la espalda torcida.-** ¿Aún le estás dando vueltas a lo del chico del tren?**

La Mitarashi desvió la mirada de la cara de su amiga y la posó en la ventanilla del taxi.-** Pues sí, ¿por qué mentir?**-respondió desganada.-

**-Deberías olvidarte de eso.-**le aconsejó.-** Ya es casualidad que te lo encontraras en el tren. ¿Cuántas posibilidades crees que hay de cruzarte con él otra vez? Son casi nulas.**-la peli-lila, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su amiga.-

**-Deberías escribir cuentos infantiles. Tienes un don para reavivar las esperanzas de la gente.**-el taxista rió el comentario.-** ¡Eh, dedíquese a conducir o se queda sin propina!**-exclamó Anko. Rápidamente, el conductor, dejó de reír y se centro en la carretera.-

**-Yo reavivo esperanzas y tú tienes don de gentes. Cada loco con su tema.-**comentó Kurenai con una ligera sonrisa.- **De todas formas,-**volvió al anterior tema.-** se te acercaron un montón de tíos esta noche. ¿Vas a rechazar a todos los hombres del planeta por alguien con el que solo cruzaste un par de frases?**

**-Fueron unas buenas frases…**

**-Venga, Anko. No sabes nada de él.**

**-Parecía majo. Y no lo digo yo sino una señora mayor que se sentaba en frente. ¿Quién soy yo para poner en duda la perspicacia, experiencia e intuición de nuestros mayores?**-preguntó con tono divertido.-

**-Ah, es imposible tener una charla seria contigo.**-se rindió la de pelo negro. Su amiga sonrió.-

**-No estoy diciendo que sea el hombre de mi vida pero, por pensar que es posible que nos volvamos a ver, no creo que le haga daño a nadie.**-explicó.-** Además, así como Yugao se quedó con el tal… Fenma creo que dijo, porque se acercó a mí; de casualidad, no es descabellado pensar que puedo volver a ver a Kakashi.**

**-Tú solo, no te hagas ilusiones.-**la advirtió.-

**-En directo, Kurenai Yuhi, para: "**_**Un consejo deprimente"**_**.-**dijo, imitando el gesto de sujetar un micro, con la mirada fija en un punto del asiento que tenía delante; como mirando a una cámara. Ambas rieron.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Kakashi volvió al bar a reunirse con sus dos amigos. En cuanto los localizó, ahora en la barra, se acercó a ellos.-

.

**-Hey, Kakashi, ¿por qué demonios saliste de esa forma?**-preguntó Iruka.-

**-Y lo más importante,**-se metió Asuma.-**¿a qué tintorería vas a llevar mi camisa? La mancha de tu bebida escupida no sale.**-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y señalando dicha mancha.-

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Asuma, respondió a la pregunta de Iruka.-** La chica que me señalaste era la misma de la que os hablé antes. La del tren.-**

**-¿La que se te cayó encima?**-cuestionó Asuma.-

**-No. A la que le dejé el asiento.**-dijo con sarcasmo.-

**-¿Conseguiste hablar con ella?**-ahora fue Iruka.-

**-Si lo hubiese conseguido no estaría así.**-dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, hasta que su frente hizo contacto con el mostrador.-

**-Venga, anímate.**-lo intentó reconfortar, Asuma.-** Hay más mujeres por ahí.-**

**-Ya…**-dijo, aún sin levantar la cabeza.-** Pero ella parecía… diferente…**

**-Bueno, está claro que no estás para seguir de juerga.-**concluyó el Sarutobi, sacando su cajetilla de tabaco.-** Será mejor que nos vayamos.-**

Kakashi levantó la cabeza.-**Pues sí…**

**.**

Con esa última conversación, salieron del local (luego de pagar) y se metieron en el coche de Iruka. Dejaron a Kakashi en casa y se despidieron, siguiendo la carretera en línea recta.

El Hatake entró en casa, cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos como primera acción, sin importarle dónde los tiraba. Fue al dormitorio. Se puso el pijama, sin la parte de arriba, debido al calor y se tumbó en la cama; sin molestarse en deshacer ya que, de todas formas, no se iba a tapar.

.

**-"Dos oportunidades…"**-pensó.-**"He tenido dos oportunidades y las he tirado a la basura…"**-cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir, pues, le gustara o no, el mundo no se paralizaba por una mujer y, al día siguiente, tenía que volver al trabajo…

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**Bueno, terminé el capítulo 2 del fic. Apuesto a que pensaban que se iban a ver, muahahaha. Quizás se pregunten por qué no hice que se vieran. Yo se lo digo: me parecía gracioso xD. Voy a hacer que se vean en una situación más rebuscada que en un simple bar.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y/o seguir la historia. Como siempre un agradecimiento especial a los que comentaron, esta vez:**

**.**

_**Katy Hatake:**_** pues sí, hay gente que no tiene educación ni modales pero bueno, ahí estaba Kakashi para dejar el asiento y, ya de paso, conocer a alguien muy interesante ^^. Gracias por leer y comentar :)**

**.**

_**Natsumi Anko:**_** hola, chica. ¿Con que son negros los ojos de Yugao? Bueno, negros marrón oscuro… si al final viene siendo lo mismo, jajaja… Ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiese salido del apuro diciendo: ojos oscuros xD Era demasiado temprano para ponerme a pensar en eso… Y lo del otro fic (respirar los dos juntos) tengo que decir que salió viendo una serie de televisión: había un momento en el que salía una clase de preparación para el parto y los hombres tenían que ayudar a las mujeres a respirar a su ritmo (pero ahí la situación era cómica). Entonces me dije: "¡Qué narices, vamos a sacarle partido!" xD Gracias por el comentario :)**

**.**

_**LeMemeFox: por supuesto que la señora sabe de lo que habla; son años de experiencia ;) Creo que esa anciana es, sin duda, mi personaje favorito de este fic, aunque su participación haya sido breve… xD Gracias por molestarte en comentar :)**_

_**.**_

_**Averno#10**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Mejor no me enrollo y les dejo leer. Como siempre, espero que lo drisfruten.**

* * *

_**Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Mañana perfecta en la villa de la Hoja, de ésas que parecen dignas de salir en el más calmado episodio de _La casa de la pradera_.

Todo era harmonía y paz; hasta que un grito puso en vilo a los vecinos de cierto peli-plateado…

.

**-¡Vuelvo a ir tarde!**-se levantó como un resorte de la cama y se vistió con un vaquero oscuro, camisa y una corbata azul marino-.

.

Iba a grandes zancadas por todas las habitaciones de la casa. La noche anterior había llegado, no borracho, pero sí un poco pasado de copas, así que no se había despertado a la hora usual.

Como hacía calor y sudaba, se echó desodorante por todo el torso –ya que no tenía tiempo de ducharse-.

.

**-¡Ah!, justo el día de la reunión.-**salió por la puerta, sin un zapato, por cierto, y se dirigió a la estación de tren-.

* * *

_**Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Llegó justo a tiempo para coger su tren, es decir, pasando de perfil entre las puertas, haciendo un movimiento al más puro estilo _Matrix,_ mientras éstas se cerraban, cosa que le recordó tremendamente a Anko.

Ante las miradas que la gente le propinaba debido a semejante irrupción en el vagón, se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos vacíos que había en ese momento y, al notar un frío extraño en el pie derecho, se fijó en que no llevaba zapato.

.

**-"No puede ser."**-se abofeteó mentalmente y se obligó a no gritar un improperio para no montar una escenita en el tren-.

.

Se puso a pensar en cómo conseguir un zapato pero ninguna de las formas era posible antes de tener que ir a la reunión. Iba muy justo de tiempo –y aún así debía dar gracias por llegar a la hora…-.

Luego de veinte minutos, llegó su parada. La verdad es que salió algo decepcionado, pues esperaba volver a ver a la chica de pelo lila…

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de divagar demasiado y se fue a paso apresurado hacia su oficina.

Iba con la cabeza gacha, mirando los pies de la gente para esquivarlos y que no le pisaran el pie que tenía descalzo.

Cuando faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar al edificio donde trabajaba, para su desgracia, vio que había obras en el suelo y, por consiguiente, escombros, tierra y piedras.

.

**-Oh, me cago en la put… ¡AH!**-fue interrumpido por el pisotón de un niño que iba tras un perro. Suspiró y siguió avanzando para llegar a tiempo al trabajo-.

* * *

**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Avern****o#10**

* * *

Por fin llegó al edificio y, sin pararse en exceso, saludó a todo aquel conocido que se encontraba. Llegó a la sala de reuniones y, ante la expectante mirada de todos, se puso al frente de la mesa, junto a una gran pantalla táctil.

.

**-Disculpen las molestias, señores**-típica frase para, de paso, captar la atención de cualquier distraído-.** Comencemos, si les parece. Por favor, que alguien cierre la puerta.**

**.**

El que más cerca estaba de la puerta se levantó y la cerró. Sin embargo, mirando al suelo, comprobó, no sin cierto estupor, las constantes huellas de un pie -que podía reconocer como derecho puesto que se apreciaban los dedos-. El resto de reunidos, al ver que este último miraba al suelo, lo imitaron -¡funcionarios!- y, al verlo, siguieron el rastro de las huellas hasta llegar a un pie, cubierto de un calcetín plagado de barro, y roto, casi en su totalidad, por la planta: el pie de Kakashi Hatake.

.

**-Vale, se lo explicaré... Pero han de reconocer que, si el suelo no llega a ser blanco, jamás lo hubiesen notado…**-dijo sin mucha convicción el peli-plata, que tendría una mañana muuuuy laaarga.-

* * *

_**Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**-Venga, Kurenai, ¡aprovecha tus vacaciones!-**decía una entusiasmada Anko mientras, prácticamente, arrastraba a su amiga hacia el parque de la aldea, con una cámara de fotos al cuello-.

**-Lo haré, te lo prometo; pero, ¿no puedo disfrutarlas a partir de la una de la tarde? Tengo sueño.**-replicaba la Yuhi, aunque pareciera estar siendo ignorada por una Anko que se centraba en mirar al frente.-

**-Venga ya, si casi es la hora de comer.**-comentó, mirando su reloj.- **Mira, ese sitio es perfecto.**-señaló una fuente, bastante grande, de piedra; que tenía la mitad a plena luz del sol y la otra mitad oscurecida por la sombra de un árbol, de flores rojas, que le daban reflejos verdosos y rojizos a la fuente.-

**-Entonces, ¿sacamos las fotos ahí?**-preguntó una ya más despierta Kurenai.-

**-¡Por supuesto!**-quitó el protector de la lente del objetivo y enfocó, sin embargo, no sacó foto alguna.-** ¿Quieres salir tú?**-le preguntó a su amiga, sonriendo ampliamente.-

**-Eh…**-antes de responder notó como Anko la tomaba por la muñeca y la sentaba junto a la fuente.-

**-Ponte como más cómoda te parezca pero no mires directamente al objetivo.-**tras esta indicación, se puso a mirar a través de visor de la cámara, ladeando un poco la cabeza para no llenar la pantalla de vaho y al ver la pose que había adoptado Kurenai, solo atinó a reír-.

.

La de ojos rojos estaba medio tumbada –sobre su lado izquierdo-, totalmente rígida, con el torso semi-girado y los brazos apoyados en el suelo (además de notablemente sonrojada; se ve que no es mucho de fotos…). La postura era un mezcla entre la portada de _La sirenita_ y "me acaban de dar semejante bofetón que me he caído al suelo".

Al ver que Anko no paraba de carcajearse, Kurenai, se levantó, mas roja que antes, y le recriminó a la de pelo lila que tuviera semejante idea.

.

**-No te enfades Kure.**-pedía la Mitarashi.-** Además, eres perfecta para la foto. El tono de tus ojos y tu cara combinan a la perfección con el de las flores del árbol.- **la de pelo negro giró la cara, ignorando a Anko, quien se encogió de hombros y sacó varias fotos a la fuente y alrededores. Una vez sacadas las fotos, y viendo el poco interés de Kurenai en seguir con las fotografías, decidió preguntarle si quería ir a buscar un lugar en el que comer, obteniendo una rápida y efusiva afirmación como respuesta.-

* * *

_**Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Al cabo de pocos minutos, estaban en un restaurante recién estrenado. Les llamó la atención el pequeño local porque esa calle era como la galaxia de las tiendas de ropa y derivados.

Debido al calor se sentaron en la terraza y esperaron sus respectivas comidas mientras charlaban.

* * *

_**Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Kakashi había salido asqueado de la oficina, entre broma y broma. Seguía sin tener calzado y, aún encima de tener que comprarse algo para ponerse en el pie tendría que cargar el resto del día con un zapato, sí o sí, es decir, tres zapatos y dos pies… pues como en _Dos solteros y un biberón_, algo falla, vamos.

De entre todas las tiendas que había, entró en una exclusivamente para caballeros y se compró un par de chanclas negras –como hacía calor le venían bien y, con el calcetín destrozado, no sería cómodo llevar calzado cerrado. Se acercó a un contenedor y tiró los calcetines.

.

**-¡Qué día!**-suspiró audiblemente y, tras ver un leve fogonazo, que ya achacaba a la alta posición del Sol, se frotó los ojos y se marchó, oyendo un ligero alboroto al que no dio importancia. Tenía que pasar de nuevo por la oficina a recoger unos papeles; después se iría a casa.-

* * *

_**Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Anko y Kurenai seguían comiendo en la terraza del pequeño y nuevo establecimiento. En un momento dado, a Kurenai, que estaba comiendo arroz, se le quedaron unos pocos granos alrededor junto los labios, en la barbilla para ser exactos, y, aunque poco se asemejaba, a la Mitarashi le pareció una graciosa perilla, por lo que, disimuladamente, cogió la cámara y, fingiendo mirar las fotos de la mañana, quitó el protector de la lente y, en un rápido movimiento, llamó la atención de su amigo, provocando que mirara a la cámara, y sacó la foto, pegándole el flash en los ojos a Kurenai.

.

**-¡Anko!**-chilló, provocando las miradas de algunas personas que paseaban por las aceras cercanas. La de ojos chocolate solo rió-.

**-¡Mira qué graciosa estás!**-le dijo, señalando la "perilla", mientras Kurenai se limpiaba rápidamente con una servilleta.-** Usaré esta foto para tu christmas de este año. Un gorro de papá Noel por medio de Photoshop, ¡y listo!**- la Mitarashi rió.-

**-¡De eso nada! ¡Bórrala!**-le ordenó, a la par que miraba la fot, con los ojos como platos. Entonces, reparó en algo.-** Además, aún encima, se ve a una persona de fondo…**

**.**

Ante esta declaración, la de la coleta, miró con curiosidad la imagen que ella misma había captado y, al fijarse bien, y de paso sobresaltando a su amiga, gritó:

.

**-¡Es Kakashi!**

* * *

_**Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

_**Hola a todos. Sé que hacía tiempo que no me pasaba, más bien, era porque suelo escribir para mí y dejé de lado los fics, incluso la escritura en general –vamos, que me centré en la música, jaja-.**_

_**Sin embargo, ahora, hay algunos problemas personales que tengo que resolver y, hasta entonces, no creo que escriba ni suba nada más. Disculpen.**_

_**.**_

_**Una vez más, gracias en especial a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review:**_

_**.**_

_**-LeMemeFox: jaja, supongo que no era lo esperado que no se encontraran en un bar, ¿no? Lo de Genma, bueno, siempre suele quedar o de malo, o de rival de Kakashi, o de inútil en los Fics KakaAnko, así que… Y, con respecto a tu pregunta… pues no, no se encontraron de verdad, jajaja. En el próximo quizás pero, me temo que tendréis que esperar bastante… En fin, muchas gracias por comentar, chica.**_

_**.**_

_**-Katy Hatake: muchas gracias por los ánimos Katy, sin embargo, me gustaría conservar mi cerebro dónde está, no es que lo use mucho pero, ¿sabes?, lo nervios ópticos que me permiten ver están conectado a él, jajaja. En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que te lo pases bien, pues esa es la finalidad de que ponga chistes y comparaciones "chorras". De nuevo, gracias por el review.**_

_**.**_

_**-I am Koishy: que sepas que el título y el summary lo puse aposta para que sonase mal, jajaja, ya se sabe qué es lo que vende, ¿no? En realidad yo, de verdad, creía que "Messenger" se escribía "Mesenjer", jajaja, un amigo me informó de mi error pero, me dije, qué coño, vamos a provecharlo. En fin, gracias por seguir la historia y por molestarte en comentar.**_

_**.**_

_**-leontinees: lo prometido es deuda, así que, aquí lo tienes. Espero que sea de tu agrado y, tengo especial interés en saber lo que te ha parecido a ti. Espero tu opinión. De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia y, eso, que espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**_

_**.**_

_**Averno#10**_


End file.
